Prom
'''Prom '''is a fanfiction story written by Dream18writer on the portal Fanfiction.net. it was posted October 6, 2014. Overview Beni was looking forward to Prom night but what will she do and what would one Blue haired boy do when her date dumps her just a week before the dance? (Very bad summary. Sorry.) (Take note they are in High school now.) Story Author's Note: This was by far my longest one chapter story ever. I really hope you enjoy it and hope it turned out OK. So please feel free to tell me what you think. End of Author's Note Prom was in just a week and ever student at Benham high was really looking forward to it, but one student was especially excited. This student was someone you never would have expected to be excited mainly because she never been to any school events. This student was Beni the school cool beauty. She had gotten much more beautiful since her elementary school days and she is by for the prettiest girl at school. She was really looking forward to going to the dance with her boyfriend to whom she really liked for once. Since entering high school she could not really find a new interest since Guren and Gen went to separate schools and the only other boy she knew since elementary school was Ceylan but she didn't really like him since he is always teasing her. She thought she finally found the perfect boy and so she was even more excited. That was until she got some shocking news. "Sorry Beni but I want to break up." Said her boyfriend. Beni was in utter shock. "Why? It is just a week before prom. Why do you want to break up?" Beni said in her confusion. "Well…" he had to stop and think."… Honestly you are boring and really hard to get along with. I just found someone better." Beni didn't know what to say. She was beyond shocked and she just wanted to cry by those words. In her silence her former boyfriend apologized, got up and left. Beni didn't really notice since she was still in shock and began to cry. For the rest of the day she stayed silent and didn't talk to anyone, but that didn't stop one jokester. "Hey! Princess bubble…" said the blue haired boy stopped who stop mid sentence when he saw how sad Beni looked. "Hey? You ok?" Beni looked up at the goggled wearing boy and said, "Nothing you need to know." She then got up and walked away leaving a confused Ceylan. "What is her deal?" He wanted to be angry but instead all he could feel was sadness and worry. The next day Beni avoided everyone again. Her friends were even beginning to worry. However none of them knew how to help her. They knew what happened but didn't know how to handle that situation. "I wish I could do something." One of her friends said. "Me too." Said a male voice from behind her. When the girl turned around Ceylan was there with his usual bright smile. "Mind telling me was is wrong with her?" At first her friends didn't really want to but they knew this boy was persistent and figured it couldn't hurt. After all they knew he would not make things worse. "Well, she was dumped." Her friend bluntly said. This surprised Ceylan. Even if she tried to hide it he was fully aware about how much she liked this boy. Now he was mad but not at Beni. He was mad at her ex-boyfriend. He stormed off to find him. The girls could only watch him leave but they were very shocked at his action. They never thought he would get upset for Beni. It took till after school but Ceylan was finally about to find the boyfriend that hurt Beni. He went up to him and told him he wanted to talk. The ex agreed and they went to an isolated area to talk. "Why did you break up with Beni?" Ceylan said angrily. "Simple. She was to boring. She was also really hard to get along with. She was pretty but that was all she was. She just wasn't worth it." The ex said like it was nothing. This words seriously angered Ceylan. "Why you…" he said going up to the ex and grabbed his collar. "What's your problem?" The said also in disbelieve of how Ceylan was acting. He never hit him or hurt him in any way, because it was Ceylan, but he really wanted too. "I…" Ceylan stopped speaking. He also didn't completely know why he was so angry. The ex figured it out. He grinned and asked, "Don't tell me you like her?" Ceylan's face went red and he became speechless. The ex continued to grin. "I can't believe this." He then began laughing. "Well I wish you luck. I seriously doubt she will like you though. After all she was crazy about me." This mad Ceylan snap. "You knew how much she liked you?!" He said extremely angry now. "Yeah. Come on she is like the ice queen. She feels nothing towards people and she came to me. It was not that hard to figure out." This was when Ceylan punched him and punched him hard in the face. "Get out of here! And don't even go near her again!" He said in a threatening tone. The ex got up and ran away. Now that that was taken care of Ceylan now just had to cheer Beni up somehow. For the rest of the week he thought about it and even tried many things but nothing worked. Prom day was in two days and still Beni was upset. She even stated she would not go to prom at all. This was something Ceylan couldn't accept. He knew how much she wanted to go and he did not want her to regret it later. That was when he got an idea. It was a gamble but it is the last thing he thought of and if it works then it would help them both. He figured she didn't want to go because she didn't have a date so he thought that if she had one she would go. That night he called her up. The phone rang for awhile before Beni finally picked up and she still sounded depressed. "Hello? What do you want Ceylan?" She said. 'Listen Beni I know what happened…" Ceylan could hear Beni gasp. "…And I also know you don't plan on going to prom." "That is right.' Beni said in agreement. "But I will not let you miss this dance." Beni was surprised but this statement. "I know you really wanted to go and I refuse to let you miss this and regret it later." "I won't regret it." Beni said in disagreement. "Yes you will." Ceylan took a deep breath. "Beni I know you better then you think. I know you will regret it." "What does it matter? I can't go without…" She began to say before she was interrupted. "A date. I know and I have a plan for that." Ceylan stated. "I refuse to go on a blind date on prom night." Beni declared with an annoyed tone. At first Ceylan didn't speak. Beni actually that he hung up on her but then he said, "Beni…" He took a deep breath again. "I promise you, you will not regret it. You will have a fun night." Beni didn't know what to say. "You better not be playing a joke on me again." "I promise I am not. Please just go. Trust me." Ceylan said nearly begging. Beni thought long and hard about it. "Fine." She said. "OK I hope you have a good time." He said sounding pleased. Beni could barely sleep thought night. She was thinking about who Ceylan paired her up with. No one came to mind and the ones that did come to mind she had no interest in. Eventually she did fall asleep. Up until prom Beni got ready by buying her dress and getting everything ready. Even if she didn't know her date she still was looking forward to going again. In truth she hated the idea of even staying home to begin with. It took her hours to get ready and once she was done she went straight to the dance. When she made it there every eye was on her. She had on a knee high red dress with a black stripe around her waist. She wore red and black heels that matched her dress and even had a rose corsage. Her hair was well wasted to where it looked like it shined and it was tied in an up and down pony tail with a red rose hair tie. She didn't have on any Jewelry but for her it really didn't matter. Beni waited at the door just waiting for her date. When prom was about to begin she honestly thought this was all just a cruel joke. She felt like crying again but before she could she heard a voice. "Beni would you be my date?" The very familiar voice said. She looked at the boy who said in and to her surprise it was Ceylan but it was not the Ceylan she knew. He was wearing a tuxedo and his goggles were actually off. He was also acting like a gentleman. Beni was surprised, "What is this?" She said still in shock. "I would like to be your date." Ceylan said as serious as he could. "You…you must be joking with me." Beni is in disbelieved. "You don't even like me." "At first I didn't like you but as we got to know each other I began to like you. I actually got seriously angry at the guy who broke up with you because of those stupid reasons he had. I hope you don't mind but I even punched him for you." Ceylan said laughing a little and scratching his head. Beni was still in disbelieved. "I still can't believe it. You have to be joking again." Ceylan was actually really hurt but this. "Beni…" He said in a sad voice causing Beni to actually listen to what he was about to say. "I really do like you. I am not joking I really do but if you don't believe me or don't like me back I will leave." Ceylan took one last look at Beni and then turned around to walk away. Beni was still speechless. Never would she have imaged that the boy who hated her, the boy that made fun of her, and the boy that she thought never cared for her actually liked her. She didn't know her feelings though. She didn't feel bothered or even unhappy about the confession but she never really thought of the possibility of liking Ceylan. "Wait." She called to Ceylan. Ceylan turned around and waited for a response. "I am not sure what to think but I am willing to try." Ceylan smiled and walked up to her. "So does that mean you will be my date tonight?" He put his arm out for her to grab. Ben actually felt a little embarrassed but she took his arm and said, "Yes I will." Then walked into the dance every eye was on them. However Ceylan and Beni did not mind they just wanted to have a fun night and they did. It was actually the best night Beni has ever had. She was having more fun with Ceylan then she ever did with her ex-boyfriend. By the end of the night Ceylan and Beni both left with smiles on their faces. Ceylan even walked Beni home. They continued to talk about what happened at prom and they loved it and would never forget it. Once they made it to Beni's house Ceylan said, "So was the night worth going with me?" Beni had to think. "I guess." Ceylan looked at her and began to joke around again. "Why you." He said trying to get her but she dodged and ran away to her front door. Ceylan followed and once at the door they both stopped with Beni between the door and Ceylan. "It was fun." Beni said turning around with a very bright smile. "Thank you." Ceylan was blushing by how pretty she looked just then. Before he knew it he leaned in and gave her a soft and gentle kiss on the cheek. When he realized what he did he backed away then quickly said, "Sorry. I had fun too. See you later." Then he ran away. Beni was surprised and was in a slight daze but she was blushing too. She touched where he kissed her and just smiled. She did not mind it at all. Now she knew her feelings and she had to be sure to tell him tomorrow. That night she went to bed happy and when to sleep smiling and excited for the days that followed. Fanart Gallery